An Earned Mastery
by Jarek Gray
Summary: Follow a different Ash Ketchum on a different journey, one where people age, it requires knowledge of Pokemon to raise Pokemon, and the plot actually exists. Eventual Ash/Cynthia Pairing. Dragon-Master Ash. No Pikachu. M-Rated for future content.
1. Let the story be told

**Disclaimer: I have at least one Pokemon game from every generation, but I do not own Pokemon.**

**Notes: Welcome to the World of Pokemon! There are a number of twists that separate this story from regular Pokemon, and I've decided to post them in this AN. Firstly, ages vary from Canon. Ash will be fifteen, while Cynthia will be nineteen. Second, Ash may or may not journey with other people for a given amount of time, but none of them will be for too long. The biggest change, however, results from Pokemon themselves. Listed below will be the steps required for a trainer to actually become a trainer.**

**-Minimum Age varies based on specialization**

**-A general test is given out to anyone wishing to become a trainer, 70% or higher required to receive license**

**-The nearest Professor gives out different Pokemon per area, with Specialists picking from separate pools**

**-No limits are given on the amount of Pokemon one person can carry, though Pokemon League standard battles have a six Pokemon maximum**

**-Trainers that choose to specialize must pass a second test about their specialty, 100% required**

**These are the rules this universe was constructed with, due to the great power Pokemon hold. Ash is the name I'm using for the main trainer, though he is far better educated on Pokemon. Time will pass, whether during a break for training or actual travel. The Evil/Criminal Teams all play a significant role, with certain Teams being well-known before Ash reaches their region, and others rising during his stay. Without further ado, time to learn what it takes to be a master.**

**1111111111111111111**

The cheers from the crowd were simply a dull roar to them, having gotten used to it over the years. Across from them, their foes were visibly bothered. They didn't have the same level of training, or bonds, as the great Champions. A thin shout could be heard coming from their opponent, resulting in a smirk on the face of Kanto's greatest celebrity.

"Lapras, use Blizzard!" The plesiosaur Pokemon reared its head back, the air around it shimmering. Then, with as fierce a roar as it could muster in its tired state, thousands of razor sharp chunks of ice shot toward the Champion's own Pokemon. The powerful beast didn't even need to be told what to do at this point, years of practice resulting in a graceful dodge with the use of Extremespeed.

"Finish it, Dragonite. Thunder!" Static leapt between the antennae of the strongest Dragon native to Kanto, Shooting to the top of the stadium and crashing upon the ancient Pokemon it was fighting. With a cry of pain, the last of the Pokemon their opponent could use dropped, quickly recalled to its Pokeball for safe-keeping. "Not bad, but you aren't quite there yet. I should congratulate you though, it's not often an Ice-Specialist makes it past Bruno. Better luck next year."

The Champion's final words were met with a cheer from his fans, the stadium once more in an uproar. The man across from him wore a yellow ski-jacket, purple gloves and bottoms, and had a yellow beanie blocking his hair from view. He simply smiled and nodded, preparing himself for his inevitable return to his home in Sinnoh. He hoped an Ice-Specialist from Snowpoint City would have what it took to stop the master in front of him, but his every plan had been countered.

"Another amazing victory for our Champion! Let's hear it for the League's finest, Lance!" The Dragon-Master sighed as his name rang through the arena. Now that this was over, he would have the time he needed to take care of the business he found important. Namely visiting his home in Johto, training, and beating any Team Rocket members that were discovered into revealing what little information they had on the organization. With a forced grin, and a showy flourish of his cape, the Champion walked back to his chambers, cheers echoing to reach him his entire walk back.

1111111111111111111111

Ash turned his television off, not really caring for the interview with the most recent of the Champion's victims. He didn't fall asleep though, his mind wandering to tomorrow. He would turn fifteen, and, as that was the minimum age for someone specializing in Dragons, finally begin his Pokemon journey. One day, he would face Lance himself, and prove that even his own idol was defeatable. He leaned over to his alarm, making sure it was still set for 6:00 a.m. sharp. He turned over again, straining to hold his excitement down.

Flashes of the last battle played in his eyes, remembering how Lance's Charizard blasted giant gouts of fire at an Abomasnow. A Walrein had been dropped with a Stone-edge from Aerodactyl, the vicious dinosaur Pokemon screeching its victory as it returned to its Pokeball. Lance had won in a fast five minutes, actually taking more time than usual to defeat his foe.

Ash's eyes began to droop, his curiosity about the match waning as he tried to sleep. He knew that it wasn't the best matchup for Lance, but he had seen another similar match several years ago, and Lance had won in three minutes. He stopped thinking moments after his eyes fully closed, sleep finally easing his tired mind.

11111111111111111111

*Ringaringaringari-* The obnoxious sound that all alarm clocks seemed to make was cut off as Ash smashed the button down. He rubbed his eyes, standing up quickly as soon as he remembered what day it was. He ran into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, his mom knocking on the door as he toweled off. "Ash? I set out your pack, it has a few changes of clothes and some food for the road. Hurry up, you don't want to be late!" Ash finished taking care of his hygiene, and walked back into his room.

He looked into his mirror as he finished getting dressed, mentally going over his appearance. He wore a red and white hat with the official Pokemon League emblem, a depiction of a serpentine dragon wrapped around the symbol. It had been a reward for a contest he had entered, this particular hat was one of a kind. His messy black hair stood out from underneath his cap, refusing to become orderly no matter how much it was combed.

His eyes were brown, though he seemed to remember them lacking any color a few years ago. He was wearing a blue denim jacket, which had a large number of pockets both in and outside of it. A black T-shirt kept itself between him and most of the jacket, a pair of blue jeans was on his legs. He wore black sneakers with a white trim, though he also had a pair of black hiking boots in his pack. He nodded to himself, and grabbed his pack before leaving his room.

Just as he went to open his front door, he felt immense pressure on his chest, provided by his mother's death hug. Delia Ketchum was a kind brunette that had lived in Pallet most of her life, though she had apparently left for a while and met his father. She never told him much about the man, only that he was a talented Pokemon trainer. "Ash, I know that you're fifteen, and that you will have a great start as a trainer with whatever Samuel gives you, but please, call me every once in a while? Your mother is going to be worried about you."

Ash turned around with a small smile, and hugged his mother back. "Don't worry Mom, I'll keep you up to date. I'll even come back before I go to the Indigo Plateau. If I do this fast enough, I'll even be able to fight in the big tournament, rather than just a bout against the Elite Four and Lance. You can be there to cheer when I win!" Delia smiled, and squeezed just a little bit more before releasing her grip on him. He turned back around, and headed to Oak's Lab.

A number of people waved at him as he walked by, some of them with Pokemon of their own. A License was only required if someone wanted to train a Pokemon, many people kept them as pets without taking the tests. In Pallet Town, it was especially common, as many young Pokemon lived in the countryside or at Oak's. He saw a few Pidgey, some Rattata, the ever common Caterpie and Weedle, and even a Pikachu. A trainer that chose to specialize in Electric types had taken one the last year, and had been shocked by it in less than ten seconds.

He chuckled as he opened the door, wondering why any trainer would choose a feral Pikachu over one of the hundred Magnemite Professor Oak kept. His laughter was interrupted by the voice of his mentor, even more cheerful than usual. "Great timing Ash! I just got off the phone with a friend of mine from another region, and he sent me a fossil he claims is from a type of extinct Dragon Pokemon. I'm rather busy getting ready for the next batch of Trainers expecting the classic starter choices, so I want you to have it. You can get it revived on Cinnabar Island when you go there."

Ash was handed a heavy rock shaped like a jaw bone by the Professor, his head spinning from the rapid-fire greeting. Despite the man's over 60 years of age, he still had tons of energy. "Hey Professor, nice to see you to. You do remember that I'm leaving for the journey today, right after you give me a Pokemon, right?" Oak froze, having completely forgotten about that while on the phone.

"Right, of course! I'll miss the help you've given me with the younger Pokemon here, but I suppose that you should follow your own dream. Seeing as we live in Kanto, your choices on Dragon-types are severely limited. If you lived in Unova, you would actually have a choice, but here, we have Dratini. Technically, Horsea and Charmander are options, but you'd have to present me with a Dragon Scale or have a Mega Ring for them to meet your specialization. I can let you pick male or female, if you care."

Ash stowed the fossil in his pack, as he considered which to get. He knew there was no real difference in their stats, and neither one was rarer than the other. "Doesn't matter, I'm certain we'll get along great either way. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for the present Professor." Oak smiled, and handed Ash a Pokeball. He also gave his favorite student a swift, one-armed hug. Ash smiled back, until he felt Oak slip one more thing into one of his pockets.

"Ash, what I just gave you is a Pokedex. Even in this modern time, we still lack in understanding these wonderful creatures called Pokemon. Your Pokedex will tell you about Pokemon you are about to fight, and it learns more as you raise them. It was my dream to truly finish it, but I'm too old now. I gave one to Gary, but he just took it as a tool for fights and said 'Smell Ya Later'. I should have put a stop to that nonsense when he was ten. Anyway, I'm hoping that you could take the time to accomplish my dream on the side, or at least get me some more information on Dragon-types, they are quite rare after all."

Ash swallowed thickly, but moved out of the hug and shook the Professor's hand. "I'll do what I can, Professor. Don't worry, when I'm Champion, I'll get the League to increase your research funds to." Both of them laughed, knowing perfectly well that Oak's funds were astronomically high already. With his Pokeball clipped to a small metal piece inside of his jacket, Ash walked back outside, heading to the bank of a small creek nearby.

He pulled out his Pokedex with his left hand, and saw to his delight that it contained his Trainer License and personal information already. He removed the Pokeball Oak had given him, nearly trembling in excitement for the first step in his dream to come true. With a quick "Go!", Ash let his new Dratini free on the riverbank. It was a small, cute, bright blue creature, looking from side-to-side and tilting its head as it came free.

"Hi, I'm Ash! I'm your trainer now, but I'm new at this, so I'd be grateful for all the help you can give me." Long hours of studying and working with Oak had taught Ash that the best possible way to treat Dragons was with a mix of confidence and humility, being polite but not acting with awe. The type fell easily into arrogance with the way others treated them, and it was best to simply never let them build up that attitude.

The tiny serpent looked at him curiously, slithering up to him to look more closely. Ash stayed still, allowing his new Pokemon to try and form an opinion of him. It nudged his hand a moment later, slithering onto his shoulders like a 7 lb. scarf. He laughed, and decided that there was nothing wrong with allowing it to stay outside its ball at the moment. When it eventually became a Dragonair, and later, a Dragonite, he wouldn't be able to let it out so easily. "Alright, would you like a nickname? Or would you prefer for me to just call you Dratini?"

Dratini shifted around a little, uncomfortable with the question. "Alright, I'll think up a name for you. Since you're obviously a girl, it may take me a while, but I hope I can find something you like." The patient creature squeezed him lightly, showing what might have been support. This person smelled a lot like her old home, and she remembered seeing him there a few times with the others by the lake. That was enough for her to trust him at the moment, plus, he had said he was a trainer! That meant that he would make her stronger and she would get to become a super cool big dragon.

1111111111111111111111

A few hours into the walk, Ash stopped to have some lunch. He fed some of the food he had been given a few days ago to his Pokemon, and ate a sandwich himself. He paused while looking at his first of what would be many new friends, a name finally hitting him that may be acceptable. "Hey, how about Clair? She is a Gym Leader and a powerful Dragon-type Specialist." The Dratini met his gaze with her head tilted, before wiggling in place and returning to eating. "Alright, Clair it is. When you're done we'll ge-" A sharp cry broke out from the tree to Ash's left, a Spearow sitting in the tree.

"Well, you want to try your first battle, Clair? I bet that Spearow doesn't even have half the strength you do." Clair daintily finished her food, and made herself look bigger as she slithered over by the Spearow. "Let's play this safe, use Thunder Wave!" The small white pearl on her forehead lit up, a static pulse flowing from it into the Spearow. It cried once more, this time weakly, as it fell from the tree. "Alright, it's weak! Wrap it up and get our first victory!"

Clair let out her cry, and wrapped herself around the tiny bird. It struggled for a few seconds, but fell unconscious fairly soon. "Great Job! We'll be doing that as much as we can before we get to Pewter, you're gonna need Twister or Dragon Rage to face his Pokemon." In a twist of fate, another Spearow showed itself. It cried out twice in succession, and the sky began to darken with hundreds of Spearow, and several Fearow.

Ash and Clair both went pale seeing the massive flock, especially so soon after starting. This was ridiculous, the number of fresh trainers and League presence so close should have kept anything this dangerous from the roadside. Clair quickly climbed back to Ash's shoulder, shivering as she held on to him. He backed away slowly for a few steps, then broke into a run as they cacophony began to chase him. He ducked a number of swooping attacks from those that got closest, and Clair managed to paralyze a few of them with her currently most useful attack, but there were still hundreds to deal with.

Actual clouds began gathering overhead, and rain went from a light drizzle in one minute to a downpour in the next. The new trainer and his Pokemon reached a cliff, skidding to a halt and looking behind them. Clair's gem began to glow once more, this time in an odd blue-green color. A violent Twister exploded from her forehead, the Draconic energy that empowered the move defeating many of the birds, and aggravating the storm. Bolts of natural lightning and peals of thunder made themselves known; what remained of the flock retreated.

Ash lost his footing on the cliffside as lightning touched ground near him, falling off the precipice into a lake. He kept his arms around Clair as he swam to the surface, she had fainted after the use of that technique, one she shouldn't have the strength required to use yet. He managed to drag them ashore with one arm, coughing some water out of his lungs as he tried to take shelter under a tree.

"Damn, I didn't think anyone's luck would be this bad one day in. Don't worry Clair, I'll get us out of this." Ash was not feeling the confidence in his words, until he heard something loud that was distinctly not thunder. The roar instantly brought the rain to a stop, and the clouds began to part. Stunned, he looked up, and saw a giant, green serpentine figure flying through the sky. He could literally see the clouds break up as it neared them, almost as if nature itself bowed to this creature's will.

"Clair, maybe our luck isn't so bad after all. I'm not sure why, but seeing that gives me a better feeling about the way things are going." He closed his jacket over her sleeping form, and ran down a small path to reach the next town. He ignored any Pokemon on the way, there was no way he could get Clair to fight in her shape. By the time he made it to the actual path, his face was badly scraped by branches and his hair and jacket had a number of twigs hanging out.

Ash opened his jacket long enough to check on Clair, and saw that she was still in dreamland. He returned her into her Pokeball for the first time, hoping that would leave her more comfortable than being carried. He continued his way to Viridian, dodging several Nidoran that had tried to tackle his legs. He finally arrived to the city gates, soaked from both the rain and his sweat, and panting.

"Hold it!" The shout was followed by the screeching of tires as a woman with… blue… hair and a police outfit rode up to him on a Vespa. If he weren't so tired, worried, and sore, Ash probably would have laughed. "Finally caught you! I'm bringing you in for questioning, Rocket!" Ash finished catching his breath and handed his Pokedex to the woman, not quite ready for speech since his hysteric moment at the lake had passed.

"_Greetings. I am Pokedex designated 'Dexter', programmed by Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town to record data and provide assistance for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, Dragon Initiate._" Dexter's short speech was completed with a picture of Ash, then moving on to show a picture of Clair. "Sorry Mr. Ketchum, I guess I jumped the gun a little. I'm Officer Jenny." She extended a hand, which he shook after a moment's hesitation.

"That's alright Officer. If you want to make it up to me, you could give me a ride to the Pokemon Center. My Dratini, Clair, was wounded when we were attacked by a Spearow flock." The gung-ho police women smiled brightly at him, before grabbing him and practically throwing him on her scooter in excitement.

"Say no more! We'll be there before you can say 'Abra'!" Ash immediately regret his decision when he realized that not only did Officer Jenny not cooperate with laws regarding safe travel speed, she also apparently disregarded laws about illegal modifications to certain vehicles. Like NO2. Not only did they reach the Pokemon Center faster than Ash could say Abra, they had crashed through the doors and he was already standing straight up in front of the woman at the counter by the time his head stopped spinning.

"Jenny, could you please stop riding that silly thing in here? I have to scrub those floors afterwards you know." Jenny sweatdropped, and hightailed it back out of there rather than face the wrath of an upset nurse. "Now that she's gone, welcome to the Pokemon Center! My name is Nurse Joy, would you like to heal your Pokemon?" Ash shook his head to clear what he believed to be a floating sign with a 'yes' and 'no' on it from his vision.

"Yes Nurse Joy. My Dratini is wounded and tired. Also, I'd like to stay the night if I could. I need to dry my clothes and change." The now cheery pink-haired woman nodded, taking his Pokeball and putting it in her vita-ray machine. She handed the ball back to him wrapped in a towel. "Thanks for everything, I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't help her." He walked into another room, towelling himself off before he reached into his thankfully waterproof pack to switch into an identical outfit.

111111111111111111111

Three figures were skulking around in the shadows in Viridian, tearing wanted posters off of the walls. "Ugh, Jessie, they didn't get my good side. How can we be vicious and respectable villains with such amateur photography?" A pretty young woman with long red hair slapped her hand over the mouth of the man that was talking. He had hair that was more of a true blue color, as opposed to the turquoise/aquamarine that Officer Jenny had.

"Be quiet! Look James, all we have to do is break into the Pokemon Center, take everything there, and then we'll be well known, alright?" James nodded, while Jessie took her hand back. The two of them both wore Team Rocket uniforms, although they were colored white rather than black. They began whispering lowly, making a fool-proof plan to raid an entire Pokemon Center…

11111111111111111111

Ash shot out of the bed he was lying in and grabbed his jacket, there had been a loud crash at what sounded like the entrance to the Center. He pulled Clair's ball from its resting spot in his jacket, and released her silently. The affectionate young dragon moved to climb onto his shoulder, only to be stopped by his hand. "Not now, Clair. I think that someone broke in, and there's no way we'll just let them cause trouble." Clair put on what counted as a determined face, no matter how impossible it was for her.

When the two walked out, they saw Nurse Joy tied up, while two people in white uniforms with an R on the chest rooted through the Pokeballs. "Jessie, all of these are Caterpie and Rattata! How come we didn't raid a Pokemon Center in a better area, like Cinnabar Island?" The whiny man was quickly quieted with a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of the red-haired woman with him. Ash signalled for Clair to use Thunder Wave again, paralyzing the both of them.

"Wha-? Meowth, help us!" Ash stared as a Meowth dashed over toward him and Clair, running on two legs like a human. What happened next made him wish that he was having a nightmare.

"What's the big idea pal? We're just honest thieves trying to make a living, and you think you have the right to stop us? Taste my Fury Swipes!" Neither person nor Pokemon had to taste the pain of the fifth most annoying attack in Pokemon history, instead the talking cat was wrapped up by the significantly less talkative Clair. Who proceeded to use another Thunder Wave as she crushed him, just so that he'd stop hurting Ash's head by talking.

"So, you guys are the lamest villains ever, and I'm turning you in to Officer Jenny after I untie Nurse Joy here. Not only did a single brand new trainer win by catching you by surprise, I even beat what is obviously a higher level Pokemon without giving mine orders because of monologuing. I really hope I never see you again." The three poor Rockets began crying, and continued to do so for as long as they spent waiting for the police woman.

11111111111111111111

"Thank you for rescuing me and the Pokemon still in their balls from those thieves Ash, I never thought that even the weakest flunkies of Team Rocket would show up so close to the Plateau. Take care of Clair on your way through the forest, alright?" Nurse Joy waved Ash goodbye as he went to continue his journey, a smile on her face.

"Sure thing, and I'd be sure to keep an eye out for more of those goons, I doubt the others are that weak." Clair was once more riding his shoulder, a habit that he knew couldn't be kept up for long if he wanted to survive having a Dragonair. The entrance to Viridian Forest loomed before him, he could feel the eyes of hundreds of Caterpie and Weedle staring. "Well Clair, looks like we're going on a bug hunt."

**Endnote: That will be all of the trio's involvement, essentially filler for the plot that will be reached around two chapters from now. The further this goes, the less comedy will happen. Next Chapter features actual fights, where both people take damage, and more than one move is used. Still, starting with Thunder Wave at lvl. 5? Dratini OP.**


	2. No one likes the Forest

**Disclaimer: The Pokemon anime used to feature Brock, who made a frying pan into a drying pan. The games feature the ability to shatter Brock's pride by using Bubble on his Pokemon. I wish I owned one of those, you decide which.**

**Author Note: A positive reception so far, let's hope that continues. Thanks go to everyone kind enough to Review, and everyone that enjoyed enough to Favorite or Follow. Thanks to a Review discussion, I realized that Specializations were not made overly clear. So, here is the basic idea laid out.**

**-A Specialist is only allowed to pick from their type for a Starter, in Ash's case, Dragon.**

**-A Specialist gains a title after their name, which changes as they gain experience and renown. In real terms, it's like having your college degree stated after your name.**

**-Ghost is the rarest Specialization, as it is the rarest type, however, they are fairly easy to find and catch.**

**-Due to the rarity and low catch-rate of Dragon-types, all Pokemon of that type, and Pokemon in the Dragon or Monster Egg Group that either share those two or have no other Egg Group are allowed.**

**-Regarding the last point, Ekans and Rhyhorn are not allowed, while Larvitar and Kangaskhan are. This is an example.**

**-Should a Specialist catch a Pokemon outside of their chosen limits, they lose their title, as well as the prestige that comes with Specializing. Notable exceptions exist for Champions, especially Ghost and Dragon Specialists that reach the peak.**

**1111111111111111111**

Last Time: (The entrance to Viridian Forest loomed before him, he could feel the eyes of hundreds of Caterpie and Weedle staring. "Well Clair, looks like we're going on a bug hunt.")

1111111111111111111

Ash remembered that Professor Oak had once called Pokemon training the 'World's Most Enjoyable Grind'. At the time, he had no idea what that meant. As he had gotten older, he realized that it was a reference to a colloquialism, a turn of phrase. Training Pokemon was hard work, something that Ash expected and relished the challenge of. It was also incredibly tedious, absorbing days, even weeks to get his talented Dratini to be strong enough to reproduce the Twister she had fired at the flock.

At the moment, he was inside Viridian Forest, otherwise known as the place all Bug Trainers took up semi-permanent residence in. From lowly Bug-Catchers, to great Hive-Masters, all of them had spent time in this Forest. It had taken literally a hundred Caterpie and Weedle to be able to get Clair to a level of strength that she could safely use Twister. "Clair, I think it's about time we find our way out of here, we need supplies and a Badge."

The diminutive Dragon had grown some over the last week, now weighing in at a solid ten lbs. Her understanding had been tested when Ash told her that she was getting too big to ride on his shoulder, but the trust had remained after that conversation. Well, it was like a conversation, save one of those engaged spoke in hisses and squeaky attempts at roars.

Ash sighed as he began leading Clair through the forest, knowing that soon he would need cash, which meant Trainer Battles. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to fight as many skilled trainers as he could, but in this forest anyone actually strong with the type of choice would refuse to battle him. That meant he would essentially be picking on children for their lunch money here, seeing as Bug-types were easy to control, lowering the age requirement to a measly 11 for a Specialist.

Really, the biggest downside to choosing Dragon had been the massive wait for a license. Dragon-types were naturally stronger and tougher to control than other Pokemon, leading to a higher age-limit to begin. He could imagine his rival Gary, laughing at him with a balanced team filled with Pokemon that could use Ice Beam. He knew that Gary had chosen not to specialize just to get both a good starter and not need to wait, building an advantage over Ash.

All too soon, Ash would be targeted by one of the legion that called the Forests of the World their home. "Hey! Just because Bug Pokemon are small, doesn't mean that they can't be strong!" Ash turned only to see what must have been a 13 year old trying to stare him down, Pokeball in one hand and net in the other. "Come on, let's battle! Go, Metapod!"

The chrysalis Pokemon was widely known as absolutely worthless unless trained from its pre-evolution, Caterpie. The way it stared down Clair as she slithered in front of Ash was proof that this person had actually bothered training it to some degree. "Clair, just like everything else in the forest. Thunder Wave, then Twister." Despite its training, the Metapod sat still and allowed the static pulse to strike it, retaliating with a String Shot.

The immobile mid-stage Pokemon's attack was blown away by the swirling blast of Draconic energy, shortly before it was. Surprising both Ash and Clair, the Metapod shimmered, righting its body. While it had managed to stay conscious from the attack, it was obviously in great pain. "Good job, Metapod! Now, Tackle that stupid beast!" It dutifully began charging at Clair, obviously recognizing that it would lose.

"Clair, Wrap him up this time. No need to damage this loyal a Pokemon so severely." It seemed for a moment as though Clair would ignore her trainer's commands, being incensed by the insult given by the young Bug-Catcher. "Clair! Finish this fight, just ignore the other trainer!" The young Dragon-type snapped free of its irritation, ducking under the attack and winding itself around the offending Pokemon. Its trainer returned it to its Pokeball, throwing another Pokemon immediately after.

"It's up to you, Beedrill!" Ash stared at the aggressive Bug-type, wondering why that hadn't been the Pokemon to start the fight. Either the boy had trouble handling the more powerful Pokemon, or he was just testing Ash to learn his moves before the fight. The Beedrill was moving erratically, throwing needles in Clair's direction without orders.

"Looks like this one doesn't listen to him. Hit it with Thunder Wave and send out the biggest Twister you can!" The violent bee Pokemon flew in a reckless charge at the small Dragon, his needles glowing green as he attempted to stab Clair. She flattened her body against the ground, sliding between the two sharp projections. A spark left her body, freezing her nearly feral foe in place. "Great job! Now use that Twister we've been working on and finish him!"

Clair's body tensed, a Twister nearly twice the size of the last blasting outwards and throwing the Beedrill away. Its trainer returned it, glaring at Ash in frustration. "Why…" Ash tilted his head, not sure what the boy he had fought meant. "Why does your Pokemon listen to you?! I trained Weedle until it evolved, caught a Caterpie, then trained both of them here in the forest until I could have both of their final forms! What makes you so special that your Pokemon will listen to you if it's so strong?"

Ash sighed once more, from what Professor Oak had told him, this was a common problem for trainers that started younger. It most commonly affected Bug-type Specialists, but sometimes Grass and Rock users as well. "There's a couple reasons for it. I haven't trained in one area for too long, which makes many Pokemon feel like they aren't progressing; I haven't tried to force my Pokemon to battle when I knew she would lose. Most importantly, I have yet to let my Pokemon ignore me. If you had curbed your Beedrill's aggressive tendencies early on, he would listen now, and you would be all the more threatening as a trainer for it." The boy in front of him looked into his eyes, still clutching Beedrill's Pokeball.

The boy stared for a few more seconds, before he pulled some cash out of his wallet. "Here. I don't have much money, but you won and gave me advice. My last couple opponents weren't so nice, especially that wacko with a sword. I'm Emmett, by the way, glad to have faced someone like you." Ash glanced at the kid's money, knowing that it was frowned upon not to take it. He reached out and shook Emmett's hand as he grabbed the 40 he was handed, pulling his hat over his eyes as he turned around.

"Glad to help. Oh, the name's Ash, try to remember that for the League matches, Emmett." He waved over his head as he walked down the path out of the forest, Clair slithering along behind him. The Bug-Catcher looked at both of his Pokeballs, calling them back out after Ash had left his view.

"I'm sorry I haven't moved on yet. As soon as we're healed, we can try someplace other than the forest. Metapod, I won't force you into fights like that anymore. Beedrill, I'll get back that respect you gave me when we started out. Soon, we'll head to Mt. Moon for some more friends, and we'll train hard enough that any time we do lose, our opponent will really have to fight for it." He nodded to both of his Pokemon when he finished speaking, getting a slight bow from his Metapod and a happier than usual buzz from Beedrill.

111111111111111111

Sometimes, Ash wondered just what made certain people tick. For example, he was watching someone that had chosen an Abra for a starter try to fight someone that had a Pinsir. That wasn't overly surprising, the thing that confused him was the Pinsir's trainer. Red metal armor reminiscent of a Samurai covered the teen's head, torso, and upper legs. A katana was held in his sash, right next to his Pokeballs. Granted, he had heard of Aura Guardians and other soldiers that fought capably alongside Pokemon, but they were incredibly rare nowadays. Even if this was one of them, why was he using a Bug-Pokemon and not a Steel or Fighting one?

"Pinsir, finish it with X-Scissor! Show the way of the warrior, as we prove he doesn't belong in our forest!" One of the two most intimidating Bugs of Kanto, Pinsir clicked his giant horns in agreement with his trainer, rushing to slash the smaller Pokemon into ribbons. A beam of red light from its trainer's hand spared it massive pain and injury, the ferocious stagbeetle glaring at the trainer that had stood against him. "You have surrendered. Custom dictates that you pay me battle compensation for leaving." The clearly delusional teen pulled his sword from his sash for good measure, the younger trainer fumbling with his wallet in a rush to get away from him.

Ash wondered if this guy would be such a prick to someone with a Fire-type, or if that guy he just fought was a Psychic and not just a Specialist in the type. "You, where are you from? Everyone that comes through this forest must answer to me, Samurai the Scarab!" Scarab was actually a title for Bug users, a title for someone that had either caught and defeated many Pokemon, or had earned two badges.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. Of course, the League owns this forest, so you really shouldn't be claiming it as your own. Just a little friendly advice." Ash was surprised to see Samurai narrow his eyes, something he said must have interested the armored teen greatly.

"Finally! I have stalked this forest, waiting for the day I could gain a rematch from someone from Pallet. Perhaps ten months have passed since my last foe from the land free of color, Gary Oak, crushed me into the loamy soil. Against you, I shall have my revenge!" If the armor and sword weren't enough to make Ash want to desperately avoid this guy, the melodramatic speech and giant demon beetle just put him over the line.

Ash looked down at Clair, seeing her dislike of the odd teen and his Pokemon clearly revealed in her eyes. "Well, Clair? Do you want to knock this guy down a peg or two?" His best friend nodded fiercely, slithering to take up a space across the clearing from the massive beetle their delusional opponent had kept out. "This guy is a lot stronger than the last one, so don't hold anything back. Stick to Twister, don't get close enough to let him hit you." Determination shown in her eyes, Clair charged energy for her signature move.

"Pinsir! Fear not the dragon, for you are unrivalled! Use your Revenge!" Apparently Samurai had not only gone crazy himself, but taught his Pokemon his insanity as well. Not because it understood its trainers orders, but because it seemed to shiver in excitement when it heard them. Clair was not as amused, slithering backwards as she fired swirling vortexes of Draconic energy. The vicious insect tried to dash through the attacks, beginning to glow a dull orange as its need for vengeance built up.

"Clair, use Thunder Wave before it can hit you! It's too fast and tough to stop it before it reaches you!" Ash's advice was just in time to weaken the attack, but it still managed to connect. A dull orange flash lit the clearing as Clair was knocked against a tree, shaking her head as she tried to regain her bearings. Luckily, the paralysis was working at full efficiency, keeping Pinsir from moving at all.

"So, you have stopped Pinsir. I will not stand for this! Go, Butterfree!" Ash cursed under his breath as the versatile Bug-type left its Pokeball, hoping it had little experience wielding its minor Psychic powers. Clair would need to get close enough to use Wrap, cushing the frail Pokemon. "Butterfree, this one defeated Pinsir! Give them no quarter!" The flying Pokemon's eyes glowed red, an aura of the same color forming around Clair.

"Thunder Wave! Stop it before it can throw you!" Clair released the spark once more, but Butterfree tossed her in between her own attack and itself. "Tough it out! Get close and Wrap it up, this things physical abilities are weak!" Samurai had began laughing when Clair was struck by her own Thunder Wave, but stopped abruptly as she shed her skin and smothered his Pokemon.

"Use your powers once more! Don't let it crush you!" Butterfree's eyes started glowing once again, but faded as it ran out of air. Samurai looked on in rage, returning his Pokemon and glaring at Ash. "You will not defeat me! I have more soldiers to fight you!" Clair was panting heavily, despite being a Dragon she was still young and inexperienced.

"I've beaten two of your Pokemon with Clair alone. This fight is getting unbalanced, you clearly have more training and Pokemon. I need to get through this forest and get to a Pokemon center." Ash spoke slowly, hoping he wouldn't have to flee from an enraged katana-wielding psycho. Samurai kept glaring, before a loud buzzing hit both of their ears.

"It seems you are lucky, it will be unsafe to do battle with all of these Beedrill coming. Quickly, run!" The man who spoke so much of gaining vengeance against Gary, or Pallet Town in general, turned and fled into the bushes. Ash returned Clair and began running for the exit, the Beedrill closing in on his position faster than he expected. Just as the first of them began readying an attack, a new voice sounded in the air.

"Mars, hit 'em with Lava Plume!" A rough growl, followed by a daunting snarl sounded; smoke and fire escaping from the ground under the wild hive. Ten Beedrill went down in pain, all those behind them stopping and fleeing from the wrathful flames. A trainer with startling red hair walked over to Ash, giving him a hand off the ground. "Sorry if Mars scared you, but I think that's better than the Beedrill." A lower growl than before was heard as a Typhlosion ran over to its trainer.

"Thanks, they were getting a little close for comfort. I'm Ash, Dragon-Initiate. Who are you?" Ash dusted his hat and jacket off as he conversed with the other trainer. He wasn't entirely sure, but he looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a red shirt with white-trim, a badge of the Pokemon League symbol bearing a flame in the center was over his heart. Black cargo pants, boots, and a brown leather duster rounded out his outfit, though all of it was covered in brambles and dust.

"I'm Ethan, League Contractor from Johto, titled Inferno. This is my main man Mars, the walking volcano. I got sent out here since the Pokemon have been getting more aggressive recently, and some nutjob has been threatening people with a sword. Did you happen to see anyone like that? We think he might be an undercover Rocket." Several thoughts swam through Ash's head while he considered the question, mostly centered around how talkative Ethan was.

"Yeah, says his name is Samurai and hates people from my hometown. I doubt he's a Rocket though, staying in one place to threaten people with a sword is kinda obtuse." The obvious look of confusion on Ethan's face made Ash wonder how he had possibly gotten a perfect on any Specialization test. "It sticks out, typically criminals try not to be seen, while he makes everyone see and fight him. Anyway, he ran off when the Beedrill showed up." The young man scratched his chin in thought, absently swatting away small flare ups on his coat.

"You might be right, but I have to get him anyway. Pokemon are dangerous enough, someone in that mental state is a public hazard, particularly in an area so close to the regional Lab. Can you find the exit on your own?" Ash nodded, shaking hands with the elite trainer once more. "Good luck out there, I'm afraid you won't be finding any new Pokemon until Cerulean." Ethan and his pet war god began walking to the clearing Ash had fought Samurai, the Typhlosion sniffing the ground for human scents moving away from either exit.

1111111111111111

Ash managed to stumble through the gate separating Viridian Forest from Pewter City, wondering how strong Ethan really was. Just one attack from his Pokemon had defeated a number of fully evolved Pokemon, and scared away close to a hundred more. Sure, Clair had defeated a few Spearow pretty early, but the fact they were flying and there was a storm both contributed to that. His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of people arguing in the corner.

"I'm telling you, the League is in cahoots with Team Rocket! Seriously, how could an organization of criminals survive for so long with people like Lance, Bruno, and Agatha all looking for them? They couldn't, plain as day." He recognized the woman being yelled at as Officer Jenny, though how she had gotten through the forest with her moped nowhere in sight was a mystery.

"The League is doing what they can to capture Team Rocket and halt their deviant activities. Local Gym Leaders and trainers are trusted to handle their own areas, as shown by Koga. Fuschia City had not had a single report of Rocket activity, and its overall crime rate is the second lowest in the nation. If it weren't for people that tried to break into the Safari Zone, it would be the most law-abiding city there is." Her answer seemed almost rehearsed, like she had been dealing with people treating her this way for a long time. The man shouting at her snorted and left, trying not to admit that his argument was flawed.

"I didn't think you had to deal with stuff like this, Officer. I mean, complaining to the cops to get crimes solved makes sense, but the League has a lot of responsibilities." The woman gave him a blank stare, not recognizing him at all. "Officer Jenny? We met in Viridian, you drove me to the Pokemon Center?" The bored woman sighed, shaking her head with as much effort as she had refuted the earlier argument.

"That's my little sister. There are plenty of Officer Jenny's, and we all look alike. It's a family tradition to name all of the girls Jenny." Ash wasn't sure if he should be shocked there could be a family composed of mostly blue haired women, or if he should be shocked that they thought it was a good idea to give them all the same name. He hung his head and left the building, too stressed for one day. A week in the forest and nothing had confused him at all, then in one day he met a psycho, an overly cheery pyro, and a possible clone. Hopefully, Brock would be a perfectly normal and respectful Gym Leader. The Jenny back inside shuddered in disgust, odd feelings of irritation snapping her out of her daze.

Ash should have known better than to get his hopes for normality up, as he saw another Nurse Joy manning the Pokemon center in town. What made it worse was that she recognized him, waving at him to speak with her and telling him that _all_ of the Joy family had been told about him saving one of them. He probably would have had a stroke if not for the free room he received for his work protecting the Viridian Center. He allowed Clair to leave her Pokeball when he got in his room, snuggling with his Pokemon as they drifted to sleep.

Luck seemed to be on Ash's side for once. He wasn't woken in the middle of the night by Team Rocket members trying to rob the center he was staying in this time. Hoping it was a sign that all was going to go well today, he took a hot shower and got some fresh clothes on. They looked the same as his other clothes, and he kept the hat and jacket, but he doubted anyone would say something about it.

Determination filling him, he took Clair and headed for the Pewter Gym, the first test for new trainers to prove their worth.

1111111111111111

**Omake: Gary's Journey Part One**

Gary Oak was many things; arrogant, intelligent, talented, handsome… well, he considered that last one true. The point, is that Gary believed himself the most talented prospect in Pallet Town, head and shoulders above his closest rival Ash. He decided that he could never be too far ahead of his rival though, and as such he left close to a year earlier. His headstart would give him ample time to build a team to give Dragon smashing TM's to, specifically his Squirtle, who would be an awesome Blastoise by the time Ash started his own adventure.

Upon arriving in Viridian City, Gary turned left and searched through the savannah grass that lead to Indigo Plateau. His efforts were rewarded with the Nidoran , Mankey, and most importantly, Spearow he found there. Sure, he had been a jerk to his gramps when he left, but he would try and catch tons of Pokemon for the Pokedex anyway. When he continued his journey and reached Viridian Forest, his maniacal laughter terrified all that stood in his way.

After about a month systematically destroying any and all Bug-types Spearow could find, some freak with a sword had challenged him to battle. Always the accommodating gentleman, Gary agreed to fight. His fear of aggravating the sword-swinging lunatic had nothing to do with his decision. Six Peck attacks later, and the Samurai was kneeling in shame at his defeat. "Hey, in less than a year, my greatest rival from Pallet Town will come through this forest. If you want revenge for this defeat, beat him and prove your worth."

Gary walked away after saying those words, hands behind his head and a jaunty tune whistled in time with his steps. Not only had he been smart and not Specialized, but he had also put an obstacle firmly in Ash's path and trained his team to a level far above what would be necessary in the first Gym. Life was great for Gary Oak, the only thing that could make it better would be a car! And strip-cheerleaders! Yeah, if only he had a chance to fight Ash sooner to, then all would be right in the world.

**P.S: PLEASE SEND TRAINERS IN A PM WITH "TRAINER" AS THE SUBJECT**

**Endnote: I originally didn't even plan to use Samurai, but I haven't got any teams low enough in strength to face before the second/third gym. Anyways, Ash is gonna meet Brock next chapter, as well as discover the terror that is #Spoiler.**


	3. Rock 'n' Roll

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is still an enjoyable gaming experience, one which I make no money off of.**

**Author Note: So far this story has had a better reception than my first two, breaking 100 Follows by the second chapter. Now, there is more information on the biggest change-point in this story to be given, and I still need more Trainers. Some low to mid-level trainers would be nice, but I can't tell y'all what to do.**

**-In Official League rules, surrendering is not an option.**

**-Pokedex holders may catch Pokemon outside their Specialization, so long as they aren't used in Official Battles.**

**-An Official Battle is any Pokemon battle in which money is traded, alternatively, any battle featuring a League sanctioned referee is also Official.**

**-As an example, Ash has yet to capture Pokemon despite holding a Pokedex because if Clair were to faint he would be forced to use it.**

**-Specialists have five levels of title, many of which are incredibly uncommon to hear. **

**-Due to Specialists getting to pick an alternate starter, many of them immediately lose their titles by the first Gym they face, choosing to increase their coverage after getting their preferred starter.**

**-The Specialization System was created as a way to do two things: increase the adaptability of Gym Leaders by having them face many types, and prepare for combat by regimenting trainers.**

**1111111111111111111**

Last Time: Ash trained through the Viridian Forest, defeating his first trainer along the way. Also in the forest were an insane swordsman, and a red-head with a flaming ferret and unimpressive vocabulary. After escaping the forest, Ash discovered the oddness of the Joy and Jenny families, and prepared to face his first Gym battle.

1111111111111111111

Ash opened the door to the Pewter Gym with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was hoping that there weren't many Gym Trainers currently inside so he wouldn't have to wait for his fight with Brock. On the flipside, fighting and defeating a number of trainers that Brock assisted in their training would be a good way to figure out a plan of action for the man himself. Barely ten steps into the room, the second option became the only one.

"Hey, no way you're getting this badge, you're light-years away from Brock's level!" The young teen that had called Ash out seemed to not have understood everything he learned when hoping to become a Pokemon Trainer, but that wouldn't bother our hero. "Come on, you have to beat me if you wanna face Brock!" The as of yet nameless trainer threw out a Pokeball, a Geodude rolling out of it.

"Alright, guess we could use the exercise. Come on out, Clair!" His precious Dragon had already grown to the point that he couldn't wear her like a scarf, relegating her to her Pokeball while inside a town. Clair glared at the Geodude as menacingly as she could, the pearl on her forehead alight with power. "The Pokemon in this Gym are all Rock/Ground types, meaning we can't abuse Thunder Wave on them. Just give your Twister's all you've got!"

"Don't let that pint-sized serpent give you trouble, use Rock Tomb!" The Geodude grumbled to itself, stones rising from the ground in an attempt to trap Clair. It was inexperienced with the technique, however, leaving a space large enough between the stones for Clair to escape. Her body began glowing the odd off-green hue Ash had begun associating with her Draconic powers, a massive Twister sent at the slow opponent as she fixed it in her sights. Dust followed the attack, obscuring Geodude from everyone's view when it struck.

A large rock flew at Clair from the dust screen, catching her unaware. It struck her in the side of her head, knocking her over. "Clair! Send another Twister through the dust, clear the view!" This was the most pain Clair had experienced from a fight so far, her instincts powered with rage she ignored Ash. Instead of the glow that signified a Twister was to be thrown, an odd purple suffused her gem. A moment later, a flash of the purple energy was fired into the dust screen, the sound of rocks being struck against each other signifying a hit. "Clair, focus! You can't count on luck to hit him again!"

"Problems telling your Pokemon what to do? Heh, you're a rank amateur and you thought you could step into this Gym and win. Pathetic. Geodude, Rock Tomb once more!" Clair whimpered in pain as the rocks struck her this time, hurting her more than the Rock Throw had. She thrashed her body to escape, finally remembering what Ash had commanded firing a Twister into the dust. The green energy vortex pulled the dust after it, revealing the Geodude's position.

"Good, now see if you can manage another Dragon Rage!" Internally, Ash was amazed that his Pokemon had instinctually performed the move during this battle. Much like when she had used Twister on the Spearow, he had yet to try and teach her to use her energy for that attack. Attention refocused on the field, he saw his partner launch another purple energy blast. The Geodude might have been an incredibly sturdy Pokemon, but being hit with a Twister and two Dragon Rages was too much for it to take. It slumped over and was recalled, its trainer glaring at Ash.

"Whatever, now that you've beat me, you can face Brock. Not like you'll win, it took a miracle new move for you to beat me, and I'm nothing compared to Brock." Ash was really hoping that Brock's personality wasn't reflected in his subordinate, dealing with one pompous jackass would be enough to last him until he saw Gary again.

He took his pay for winning the battle, wondering why he hadn't given his name like Emmet or Samurai had. Probably just upset about losing, though that didn't make much sense. Gym Trainers were supposed to keep Pokemon that were inexperienced to give new trainers a fighting chance against them, so it wasn't like Ash had beaten the other teen at his best. That thought actually stopped Ash in his tracks, realizing that he hadn't been much younger than the person he fought. A Rock-Specialist had to be fourteen to start officially battling, mostly due to Rock-types being able to ignore orders without much consequence.

He shook his head, wondering why a fairly fresh trainer was working as a Gym trainer, people that were typically stronger than average and helped the police deal with Pokemon related crime/criminals. His musings had run their course by the time he reached the back area of the Gym, surprisingly no other trainers between him and Brock.

Brock was a few inches taller than Ash, owing most likely to his being close to twenty. He wore an orange vest, olive shirt, and brown cargo pants. One of the things that stood out most, however, was that his eyes were perpetually narrow, in fact, Official League records didn't even list his eye color. Combining that with his tan skin and him being one of the youngest Gym Leaders made him far more intimidating than the average young adult.

"Hey, I'm Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym and Basalt. If you wish to fight me for the Boulder Badge, or if you want an assessment, I will be happy to oblige. If it's the battle you want though, I advise caution. All of my Pokemon have rock-hard grit and determination." While the greeting was so obviously scripted it almost hurt, the friendliness and cheeriness in Brock's voice seemed genuine. It cut an odd figure measured against his stern features.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Initiate. I've come here to earn the Boulder Badge, though I'm surprised at how few trainers were here. I know that some Leaders have very few Gym Trainers, but I'd heard that Lt. Surge was the one with the least, and he has more than one." Brock looked at Ash in confusion, wondering who had tried to stop Ash from fighting him.

"None of the Gym Trainers are here right now, there's been some troubles in Mt. Moon that they are scouting for me. Well, I guess that the trainee is here, but he shouldn't be fighting anybody without supervision from a qualified trainer." Ash hung his head, realizing that a trainee for the position of a Gym Trainer had almost beaten him. He knew that he wasn't nearly as strong as any of the Leaders or the Gym Trainers actual teams, but he hadn't expected to be so outclassed.

"Anyway, this will be your whole team vs. two of my low-level Pokemon, as this is your first Badge Battle. As there is no one in this Gym currently qualified to referee the match, I will explain the rules. No substitutions allowed, as many Pokemon as you have up to six can fight, and you win if both of my Pokemon are unconscious. Ready?" Ash nodded, tossing Clair back out for their first truly important fight.

"Go, Rhyhorn!" The lumbering tank of Kanto's Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, crushing a number of boulders as it walked toward Clair. "Rhyhorn, you haven't fought any Dragon-types yet, so this is going to be a new experience. Hit it as hard as you can, use Take-Down!" A bright trail followed Rhyhorn as he tried unsuccessfully to hit the smaller and faster Dragon, though the rocks that got in the way were crushed without a single flinch.

"You can't just run! It doesn't take turns well, try and get behind it and unleash as many blasts of Dragon Rage as you can!" Clair slithered her way past Rhyhorn, the trail that followed it fled as it tried to turn toward her. Six rapid blasts of Draconic energy flew at the stocky Pokemon, making it grunt in pain through its astonishingly thick hide. It tried to attack Clair once more, swaying from side-to-side as she caught her breath. Two more blasts were fired straight into the face of the Rock-type, bringing it down for the count.

"Interesting, I hope your Pokemon has more energy where that came from. Go, Omanyte!" Ash was almost giddy when he realized that this next Pokemon could be hit with Thunder Wave, restoring the strategy he had used through-out Viridian Forest. Clair was much less enthused than Ash was, especially once they both heard Brock give his ancient Pokemon orders. "Omanyte, handle this Dragon, Ice Beam!" Ash's good mood was ruined as he tried to figure out a way to stop the powerful chilled rays from ending his current winning streak.

"Clair, fire a Twister at the Ice Beam, try and direct it away from you!" Brock's narrow eyes widened in surprise as what was formerly a beam of energy flying away from his Pokemon turned into a violent ice storm heading straight at it. "It worked! Hurry, hit it with a Thunder Wave before it recovers!" A fast spark left Clair's body, striking Brock's Omanyte before it could right itself after having its attack turned around. It managed to right itself afterwards, but it was clearly the one at a disadvantage now.

A beam of red light recalled the Pokemon into its ball, Brock smiling across the field at his opponent. "Good job! I never expected someone to turn Ice Beam around like that. Before I give you the Boulder Badge and your winnings, would you tell me if you've ever done something like that before?" Ash thought to himself, before nodding. It wasn't quite the same, but he had taught Clair to use Thunder Wave while Wrapping an opponent, combining the two attacks.

"I've had her use Thunder Wave and Wrap together, and I'll be using Twister to reflect other attacks that I can from now on. That wouldn't have worked if your Omanyte was a powerful special attacker though, or if it was an Ice-type. It would have been too powerful under those circumstances." Brock, nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm glad to have been your opponent, Ash. Maybe when you're a hot-shot trainer with a Commander or Master title we can fight again. I'd love to show you my real team. Anyway, here's your Badge and winnings, with a little something extra thrown in." Ash saw the T.M. for Rock Tomb in his hand, a pile of cash and a grey octagon underneath it. "By the way, if you're going through Mt. Moon you might want to wait a few days. If none of my Gym Trainers have reported back by then, I'm going to Mt. Moon myself. It'll be safer to go with me or after I get a report."

"Alright, I should take some time to call home before I leave anyway. Maybe I should get in a little more training to, I'm willing to bet that Misty has a Pokemon that can use a heck of a lot stronger Ice Beam than your Omanyte." The teen and young man shook hands, unknown to Ash, Brock was planning on making a phone-call as well.

111111111111111111

Nurse Joy had once more welcomed Ash into the Pokemon Center with a wide smile, leading him to the wall where all of the video phones were kept. All of ten seconds passed before the first of Ash's two planned calls went through, a familiar figure standing in the screen. "Hey Professor Oak, I'm in Pewter right now. Actually, I just won my first badge." The friendly old man smiled at Ash, while it was never stated directly, he knew that Ash looked at him as a father figure, never having met his own.

"That's fantastic Ash! How is that Dratini doing, is it alright without much interaction with other Pokemon?" Ash nodded, letting her out for Oak to see. "Oh, and her name is updated as Clair in my PC, you planning on giving all of your future team nicknames?" Ash nodded once more, before begging off to call his mom, instead receiving a surprise.

"Ash, honey is that you? Oh Ash, it feels like its been forever! Why didn't you call earlier, I was so worried!?" Ash tipped his hat further down, hiding his eyes and hopefully his embarrassment. This was the main reason he had called Oak first, an attempt to make sure he was alone before he called his emotional mother.

"I just thought that I'd wait until I actually accomplished something before I called. Well, something I could say easily anyway. The first day I got attacked by a Spearow flock, and got stuck in a storm. It was crazy, I needed to get Clair to the Pokemon Center, and was getting ready to run through the rain, when a giant green Serpent roared at the storm and made it stop. It flew through the air without difficulty, even though I didn't see any wings." Delia didn't seem to care beyond slight interest, but Professor Oak actually began to gape in wonder.

"If what you saw matches what I know about Pokemon, that was a Legendary Pokemon that makes its home in the Sky Pillar in Hoenn. It is the Lord of the Skies, Rayquaza. To think that a Legend would appear to someone that honors and cares for its type like you do, it makes a man wonder…" Professor Oak left the conversation to live in his own little world, too stunned to remain situated on the ground. Ash managed to convince his mother that he was fine, before saying his farewells and hanging up. He wondered if he would get a second chance to see Rayquaza, such a thing not having happened in hundreds of years.

11111111111111111111

"Hey, this is Brock. I'm reporting that the first person to beat me in almost a year just left, and he is someone to watch out for." Brock was required to report any losses to the League, mainly so that they would send more Badges, but also to let them know if he spotted any potential in his foe. "His name was Ash Ketchum, and he is a new Initiate. He managed to reverse an Ice Beam by commanding his Pokemon to use Twister on it, forming an attack similar to Blizzard as it struck that Omanyte. I've decided to keep an eye on him, and I'll be travelling through Mt. Moon with him to get a better grasp of his potential."

The regular voice on the other end actually told Brock to stay on the line, apparently so that he could talk with the big boss. "Brock, if you haven't gotten that report from your group soon, we may need to close Mt. Moon. If this is what I expect, don't let this guy out of your sight. I don't know whether this is them or not, but we can't let anyone good enough to catch your eye face this danger. Ethan will run your Gym while you're gone, he's coming through Pewter tomorrow anyway, just let him know." The line went dead, Brock hooking his actual team into their spots on his vest for the first time since taking control of the Gym.

"I hope that nothing bad happened to my group, but this feeling…" Brock continued preparing, walking to the Forest Gate to await Ethan, steadfastly avoiding the angry gaze of the Officer Jenny working there. Honestly, you'd think that his youthful transgressions would be forgiven, it had been years since he indiscriminately hit on every pretty woman he saw. Besides, it wasn't like his old antics hurt anybody. "I really hope she forgives me one day, I don't want to get tasered for asking her out."

111111111111111111

Ash was in a quandary. While scoping the foothills of Mt. Moon for trainers and wild encounters, he had found a Charmander. Charmander were native to areas like this, but were so obscenely rare to be found in the wild that he assumed someone had left it there. If it was wild, he would be able to catch it as it fit his criteria, and he could use it without losing his title. If it was someone else's Pokemon, not only would he be incapable of catching it, but he would be arrested if the owner found out and reported him.

"Heeeeyyyy buddy, you wouldn't happen to have an owner would you?" The Pokemon didn't acknowledge him, instead looking at the ground in dismay. "Well, I have a Dratini named Clair, and I think you would make a great addition to our team, how about it?" Charmander continued to ignore him, more interested in moping. Ash sighed, this Pokemon was clearly being neglected by a trainer, either that or it had been released entirely.

Ash walked off, a Charmander would be great on his team, but it was illegal for him to try and catch that one unless it was released. Near the entrance to Mt. Moon, he went into a Pokemon Center to get some food. He noticed something strange as he sat down though, some guy was showing everyone around him the tons of Pokeballs he had, all of them apparently filled. "Yeah, the only empty belonged to that stupid Charmander, but it was too lame for me. I bet it's still waiting for me on the road, crying its pathetic little eyes out."

Ash was beginning to wish that Samurai was with him, if only to threaten the arrogant punk with his sword. Maybe he should get something like that to, it would work wonders on keeping Rockets away if he couldn't grab a Pokeball in time. "Hey! If the Charmander I passed is yours, why don't you release it? At least then, a Trainer could catch it." Ash would remain calm for now, but this was likely to be his only civil sentence to the other teen.

"I already did, I just didn't let the stupid thing know. I hate how much of a crybaby it is, you think I would let it know something like that and listen to it whine while I walked away? Besides, it can't fight at all, just one or two little Water Guns and it is out." The swift punch in the nose and knee to the groin were Ash's last remarks before running back outside, Pokeball ready for his new partner. Of course a Charmander wouldn't be beating Water-types without dedicated training, it was a Fire Pokemon.

Ash was panting when he got back to the Charmander, which had continued sitting on the tree stump it had been on last time. "Charmander, your old owner released you. I'm sorry, but he was a moron anyway. Why would he send you against Pokemon that he knew you were weak against?" The lizard actually turned to look at him this time, small tears in its eyes. "Hey, don't cry. If you come with me, I guarantee that you would prove him wrong. You can be strong, he's just too impatient and pig-headed to see it." Ash spoke with the most soothing tone he had, something he had worked on for a long time at Professor Oak's Lab.

It pointed at the only Pokeball currently on Ash's waist, then at the ground. Ash nodded his head, sending Clair onto the field in front of him. She gazed curiously at Charmander, before turning back to her owner. "This guy wants to fight you, and see if I can catch him with my skill. It's a kind of proof between us, as far as I can tell." Clair gazed back at Charmander, who had adopted a determined glare. She nodded her head, before blasting him with a Thunder Wave and a Twister. It surprisingly managed to fight back, sending a familiar purple energy blast into Clair.

"He knows Dragon Rage?! Answer with the same, don't let him hurt you!" Clair fired her own blast, knocking her resilient foe to the ground. Charmander defied all logic by standing up once more, but couldn't resist when Ash threw a Pokeball at him. The ball wobbled weakly a few times, but lit up with a satisfying ding noise and stopped. Ash grabbed the ball back, smiling widely at his starter. "Alright, we got him! Let's get back to the Center in Pewter, I think we should get our friend ready before tackling Mt. Moon.

11111111111111111111

"Yo, Ash!" Ash turned from his spot in the lobby to see Ethan approaching him, the vibrant red hair giving away his identity. "Heard you beat Brock, nice job. I'll be taking care of the Gym when you and Brock go off to the Cerulean Route, my Pokemon are too destructive to go inside that cave and fight any real battles." Flashes of Mars destroying a dozen angry Beedrill by splitting the ground and summoning flames went through Ash's mind, making him quickly agree with the statement.

"Hey, Ethan. Could you check out my new Charmander? I haven't thought up a nickname for him yet." A flame that promised death on a universal scale burned in the eyes of the flame-haired Johto native, making Ash back away slowly while unveiling his newest partner. "H-here, just please don't light me on fire, I caught him after an abusive waste of breath released him." The flame suddenly left, leaving Ash wondering what the hell he had just seen.

"Why would I light you on fire? I'm just excited you caught one of my favorite type, no reason to be so nervous." Charmander glanced up at Ethan in apprehension, having witnessed the same devouring flames that Ash had. "Well, he is a little underfed, but as far as I can tell, there's nothing that can't be fixed. The flame on his tail is a form of marker for a Charmander's power, and his is sky-high. All in all, a very impressive specimen of his species. What idiot abandoned him?" Such praise from someone with the Inferno title meant a lot to Ash, and Charmander was able to pick up the respect his trainer had for this other man.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll be leaving with Brock tomorrow, so I guess I won't see you again anytime soon, but it was nice talking with you." They shook hands once more, Ethan heading to Pewter Gym and Ash going to bed. He would be getting plenty of training on his way back to Mt. Moon, for now, he would just save his energy for another hike.

111111111111111111

**Omake: What happened to the guy who picked Pikachu**

"Alright, Pikachu! After just six months of training to master Iron Tail, we'll finally be able to beat Brock! All of our time and effort was worth it!" This excitable boy was Ritchie, someone who went with their gut over their brain in almost every situation. Thanks to this, he had picked a freshly caught Pikachu over a Magnemite or Voltorb for his Electric Starter. Now, he would prove everyone who told him he was an idiot how wrong they were, destroying Brock with the single most unlikely choice.

He was surprised when there were no Trainers in the Gym, he thought it a blessing to save Pikachu's strength for the real fight. However, Brock wasn't in the Gym either. Instead, some weird red-head was standing in the back, playing what looked to be Sudoku in a notebook. "Hey, I've come for the Badge! Get ready to get wrecked!"

Ethan furiously erased the wrong number he had written when the boy surprised him with that shout. Or rather, he would have, if he didn't do Sudoku in pen. "Go, Pluto! Destroy him for his transgressions!" Now, Ritchie had been expecting a Rock-type, even if another Trainer was currently running the Gym. He also expected a standard Pokemon used solely for Badge battles, not a personal Pokemon used for all battles. So when a terrifying demon hound reminiscent of the Prince of Darkness appeared, he had no idea what to do. When poor Pikachu was lit on fire with a ridiculously overpowered Blast Burn, he immediately recalled it and ran away in horror.

"Damn kid, who challenges a Rock Gym with a Pikachu anyway? Hopefully he learns something from this." Ethan went back to his Sudoku, carefully crossing out the three he had written and replacing it with a two, finishing his current board.

**P.S: PLEASE SEND TRAINERS IN A PM WITH "TRAINER" AS THE SUBJECT**

**Endnote: If you somehow haven't read the story **_**Traveler**_** by The Straight Elf, do so. It is easily one of the best Pokemon stories on this site. Note that it is rated T, so if the promise of lemons is what gets you to read this won't be for you, but I highly recommend it. Actually, no matter how much I like Pokemon I probably wouldn't have written a Pokemon story if not for reading it.**


	4. All Shook Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I did recently purchase a copy of Omega Ruby. I really look forward to writing Hoenn, the criminals there are real estate agents and pirates.**

**Author Note: Just a rundown on specific statements in reviews for the moment. There is not a level system in this fic, Pokemon learn some moves as a form of instinct, but others must be individually trained. Next chapter features the first of the submitted OC Trainers to show up, and more will appear as we continue. Shout outs are given in the chapter an OC I was sent appear.**

**1111111111111111111**

Last time: Ash managed a lucky win over Brock, punched a guy in the face, spoke with his family, and gained a Charmander. He also discovered that Ethan is scary when excited.

1111111111111111111

Ash glanced behind him, wondering exactly what Brock's actual team was. They were mere minutes from the Mt. Moon cave system, the fastest and safest route to Cerulean City. Brock had not gotten the report from his Gym Trainers, the friendly young man bearing a stern look as he gazed ahead. The only thing Ash knew about Brock's actual team was that it included an Aerodactyl, it being his usual means of travel.

"Ash, I want you to be careful when we get inside. I know you're talented, but if my own Gym Trainers have been defeated as I fear, you have no chance. All of them hold at least the third level title, and one of them is a fourth level." Ash kept quiet and nodded, sending out his Charmander to provide light in the cave. He had decided to name him Red, after a legendary Trainer from Pallet Town. He had held the title of Champion during the Pokemon War, but had disappeared around its end, leading to Lance's meteoric rise.

"I'll do my best. I really don't want to run into whatever can stop the entirety of your combat force." That was the truth; Ash may have been confident, but he wasn't arrogant like Gary. "I really wouldn't mind getting some training in here under different circumstances. It's so… quiet." Ash's statement brought the bad feeling Brock had to the forefront of his thoughts. It wasn't _ever_ this quiet in the cave, the Pokemon and trainers that spent all of their time in here provided a dull background that had been missing since he entered.

The next few minutes passed in the same near complete silence, the sound of dripping water being the only noise. "Hey Brock, wasn't there supposed to be an expedition for fossils in here? I haven't seen anyone else the whole time we've been in here." Brock nodded, his nerves getting worse with every step they took further into the cave.

"I really don't like this. Where are the other trainers? Or the wild Pokemon? My Gym Trainers are very capable, what could possibly be too strong for them to deal with?" He grabbed one of the Pokeballs on his vest, looking from side-to-side warily. A new sound got his attention, causing Brock to push Ash away from him. The light from Red's tail was enough to see the path in front of them, but there were alcoves in the walls that so far had evaded the two's scrutiny.

"GET DOWN!" A static rumbling sound came from close to where Ash had been previously standing, as the Electrode that had rolled to them quietly began to glow with a harsh white light. Brock freed one of his Pokemon, but Ash couldn't tell what it was as the Electrode's power blinded him. He began to run, covering his head before he was thrown to the ground by a mighty Explosion, consciousness leaving him soon after.

111111111111111111

Ash rubbed his head, wincing as he felt his hand get wet when he touched his scalp. Red was sitting by him, only lightly injured by the falling debris. "Hey buddy, glad to see you're alright." Ash's throat was dry and his voice came as a croak, startling his second Pokemon. "Have you been watching out for me the whole time? Any sign of Brock?" Red nodded his head on both accounts, just as a rumble echoed from the other side of the fallen stone.

"I guess he's either trying to dig to us or attacking whoever made that Electrode try and kill us. Well, give me a minute to bandage my head and we'll get away from here. I don't trust this area after the explosion." Ash opened his pack and tore one of his spare shirts into strips, wrapping them around his head. He also sprayed a potion onto Red's wounds, and began following the Salamander down the path.

Now that he was thinking more clearly, Brock was far more likely to be stuck in combat with whatever person or group had caused this than be looking for him. He saw light further down the tunnel he was in and recalled Red, hoping not to attract attention to himself. Hushed voices could be heard from around a corner, their words barely reaching him.

"I didn't think I would ever be glad those weirdos from Sinnoh showed up, but we don't have anyone else here able to handle the Gym Trainers, let alone Brock. Not sure why the Boss thought they would be useful, but I guess that's why he's the Boss and I'm a Grunt." Ash froze, hiding himself in one of the alcoves along the side of the path. There was a group here committing criminal actions, and they apparently had contracted a group from Sinnoh for help. In Kanto, the only explanation for a group with the money to do that was Team Rocket.

"Yeah, of course if the Pyro of Johto had shown up alongside Brock, we would've been forced to retreat. Beating one guy holding a top title is hard enough, but two? Even worse, I heard that he lit Petrel on fire, burned him alive!" The last sentence hadn't been quite hushed, but if they were referring to who Ash thought they were it seemed unlikely. Sure, Ethan was scary and had ridiculously powerful Pokemon, but he was also friendly most of the time.

"Yeah, so did I. Apparently the only reason the League contracts him out is because they're afraid he'd turn and just start burning whole towns down to get at us." The conversation slowly grew quieter as the two Grunts walked away from Ash, him chancing a peak to watch them leave. He carefully snuck behind them, keeping a safe distance in case he needed to hide again. While he may be able to beat these two, he had no way of knowing for sure, and he wasn't about to be caught.

If he could make it the rest of the way through and get to Cerulean, he could convince one of the Waterflower Sisters to aid Brock. He almost wished he had a Psychic-Type right then, one strong enough to hide him from their minds. Ash made sure to glance back every once in a while, he didn't want to get blown up again. He stopped when his targets ceased walking, leading to a large room where many people in white coats were gathering fossils while Rocket Grunts stood guard.

A gasp from his right caught his attention, leading his view to a large number of cages, most filled with Pokemon, the rest with people. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to hear, and gazes fell to him. Ash started sweating as he slowly backed away, one hand on each Pokeball. He had already made a desperate plan when the Rockets began reaching for their own Pokeballs. He tossed both of his companions out, orders shouted while the shocked thugs were trying to figure out who'd found them.

"Red, Smokescreen! Clair, Dragon Rage!" Before his first partner could begin blasting at the Rockets, he waved in the directions of the cages from behind the smoke, whispering "free them" as Red continued to pour out the oily black smoke. A multitude of Pokemon cries came, both from the newly released Pokemon of the Rockets and the freed Pokemon of the captured trainers and the mountain itself. A horde of Zubat belonging to the Rockets flapped their wings in synch, blowing away Red's protective screen.

"Get that little bastard! Someone radio that Sinnoh freak, we're gonna need back up if the good trainers can get potions into their big guns!" A mass of Koffing, Grimer, Ekans, Rattata, Zubat, and even several Drowzee began advancing on Ash, while the Rockets began trying to herd the drugged Pokemon back to their cages.

Ash tossed some potions to the free trainers, who ran to their Pokemon as fast as they could. The Rockets began cursing as several of the Pokemon they were trying to herd turned on them, one of which must have belonged to a Gym Trainer. Ash could tell because it immediately used Rock Tomb, crushing one Grunt under the attack and catching several others.

He resisted the bile that tried to force its way out as he saw the man die, turning away to command his own Pokemon in a way that might let him survive the day. "Red, light the floor between us and them on fire! Clair, launch some Thunder Waves. If they try and smother the flames with wind like they did the smoke, fight back with Twister!" Both Pokemon followed orders admirably, doing their utmost to stave off the much larger force coming toward them.

"Well,well… What exactly is going on here? It seems you lot are really trying to force me to earn my pay." A tall man with turquoise hair wearing an outfit free of the large 'R' walked into the room behind Ash, an unconscious Brock tied up and being held by the Houndoom following him. "I just beat this talented young man, and apparently more of you are ready for your beating." Ash and the rest of the trainers paled, none of them expecting Brock to lose.

The ground rumbled once more, the newcomer glancing at the walls distractedly. "Unfortunately, a fight in here will lead to another collapse. Team Rocket, we are leaving. We already have everything your Boss wanted, and this one managed to alert the League during our fight. Unless we want to be caught between the Pyro of Johto and the entirety of the Waterflower Sisters, it's time to go."

The Drowzee's all began glowing, many Rockets grabbed onto either them or an Ekans they owned and either teleported or dug away. "Boy." Ash looked in fear at the man that had bested Brock, Red and Clair moving in front of him. "Take this one. I may be working for Team Rocket at the moment, but I am not on his side. What he does is nothing but chaos and selfishness. If I didn't need his resources, I would be gone already." The Houndoom dropped Brock at Ash's feet, the man sliding onto the back of the far larger than average beast and dashing away.

111111111111111111

Ash and the rest of the Trainers all made for the Cerulean exit, all of them knowing that Team Rocket had won despite the retreat. It left a hollow feeling in the Dragon-specialist, but it was nowhere near as bad as Brock. After awakening, the youngest solo Gym Leader in Kanto had refused to speak to anyone. His loss to the mystery trainer was weighing heavily on his consciousness. If he could lose to him, that meant Team Rocket not only could find and pay someone able to beat the true team of a Gym Leader, but that there was a chance they could attain more.

The ashamed young adult grabbed Ash's shoulder as they exited the cave, calling out to everyone else that was leaving. "Everyone, check in at the nearest hospital or Pokemon Center, depending on whether you or your Pokemon are more injured. Ash, stay with me for a minute. I'm going to call the League, and I want you to give testimony first." Ash nodded, waiting for Brock's communicator to connect.

"Oh good, I trust you were successful Brock?" The hologram of the Champion frowned when Brock shook his head, but didn't give him a chance to speak. "Give me five minutes and I'll be there. I just finished a talk with Ethan about why he shouldn't light a fourteen year old's Pikachu on fire for messing up a Sudoku game." Brock and Ash both sweatdropped, though Lance seemed not to have noticed the teen's presence through the hologram device.

A high pitched whistling noise and a dust cloud formed next to them moments later, the caped Champion of the Indigo Conference landing twenty feet away. "Alright, now explain what happened. If there is any chance there are more Rockets, I want to know why you didn't capture or eliminate them." Lance was a fairly handsome man in his late twenties, his appearance only marred by the presence of stress lines around his eyes.

"Nearly halfway through the mountain, an Electrode used explosion and collapsed part of the main tunnel. Onix managed to protect me, but some guy with blue hair attacked me. His team was really good, his Gyarados even managed to beat Onix. He didn't win in a straight fight though, he had a Crobat use Supersonic directly on me and knocked me out. When I came to, the Rockets were retreating and he went with them." Brock frowned, keeping only to necessary details to make sure he didn't aggravate Lance.

"All you know is some guy with blue hair and some strong Pokemon beat you, but retreated afterwards? What else happened, there has to be something we're missing!" Lance had raised his voice in frustration, turning to glare at the entrance to the cave. Ash took a step forward, finally catching the attention of the man he wished to surpass.

"Champion Lance, sir, I can explain what I was able to gather, and I'm certain the Gym Trainers that were captured will speak to you when they are ready." Lance looked over at Ash, confusion seeping more heavily into his expression. He signaled for Ash to continue speaking when he saw Brock nod his head in approval.

"I can't say much about that guy save for he came from Sinnoh, but I figured out what the Rockets were doing in the passage. I'm not certain if anyone else noticed, but they were gathering fossils. I think that after the expedition discovered a massive fossil bed, Team Rocket thought to take advantage and begin work to resurrect their own fossil Pokemon." Lance pulled his his communicator back out, speaking to Ash as it looked up a contact.

"Tell me your name, I'm going to be writing all of this down soon." He nodded when Ash told him, tapping his foot as he waited for the person he called to answer. An image that stole Ash's breath away appeared in the hologram, earning him a poke from Brock as he stared. "Cynthia, I need records on any top class trainers with blue hair that have left Sinnoh A.S.A.P. One of the goons from your neck of the woods beat Brock and joined Team Rocket."

While the communicator didn't properly display color, anyone that spent much time using one discovered the way its shades worked. The woman displayed had very fair skin, shining blonde hair that went to the backs of her knees and covered one of her eyes, and wore a black outfit with a large lavender piece to bring attention to her cleavage. She also seemed to have some cosplay elements in her outfit, fur cuffs wrapped around her wrists and neck while her hair had two pieces similar to Umbreon ears tucked into it.

"Any particular shade of blue? Actually, are there any other distinguishing features? Not that I don't want to help you, but there are a lot of people with blue hair." Lance sighed, wishing that his Sinnoh compatriot wasn't so… flighty. The woman was very intelligent, and a fantastic battler, but she was also prone to bouts of forgetfulness and spent more of her free time than Lance considered healthy with her nose buried in a book. To go along with the rest of her personality, she would seemingly be pulled into random bouts of nostalgia for her beginning trainer days, which had only been five years ago!

Lance looked to Ash, motioning for the person to have gotten the best look at their opponent to describe him. Ash cleared his throat nervously, remembering an article from last year about a change in the ranks in Sinnoh. "His hair was turquoise, his eyes were blue, and he seemed to dislike whoever was in charge of Team Rocket. Said something about needing the resources." Cynthia put her left hand on her hip and tapped her right foot, before shaking her head.

"He actually sounds familiar, but I'm having trouble recalling a name. I'll go through the possible suspects myself and send a list of the most likely culprits to you. Don't hesitate to ask if you want some extra help, things seem to be all quiet here." Lance nodded, cutting off the call.

"Well, Ash, thank you for your help. If Brock is unable to remember the man after Cynthia finishes putting the suspects together, you will be notified. Farewell, the both of you." The strongest in Kanto, possibly in the world shook Ash's hand. He walked onto the back of his Dragonite and flew off once more, hoping that he would have news soon. Team Rocket had gone from a minor nuisance to a significant problem, one he couldn't wait to be rid of.

"That's the Champion for you, serious and seriously impatient. He's gotten worse as Team Rocket activity increases, but that doesn't really surprise me. I've known him for two years, and I think he really just cares too much. It's like every person they hurt or Pokemon they steal is his family." Brock had begun pulling Ash down the path to Cerulean, pointing out a large hospital where he could get his head checked.

111111111111111111

After getting some low-level pain killers and a warning to avoid any high-stress situations, Ash fled the hospital. He was glad that the entire staff weren't Nurse Joy family members, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being there. No, now that he was in Cerulean it was time to get a fishing rod of some type and catch himself a third Pokemon. He also had to train more with Red and teach Clair how to use an Electric attack. He hoped to have a Charmeleon by the time he beat whichever one of the Gym Leaders in Cerulean wanted to fight him, and he needed something that would allow him to win in the stacked conditions of the Water Gym.

Come to think of it, he should probably call his mom and Professor Oak again soon. Just as soon as he was able to take off his head bandage. He was just glad that his hat hadn't been destroyed, it was literally one-of-a-kind. A bell rang as he stepped through the entrance of the town Pokemart, the always friendly cashiers looking at him in surprise.

"I need to replenish my stock of Potions, food, some new clothes, and a fishing rod. Can you guys help me?" One of the young men behind the counter vaulted over its surface, leading Ash to an area in the back that had the clothes and camping supplies. He pulled a rod off of the wall and handed it to Ash, before rifling through the clothes.

"I take it that you're a Pokemon trainer since you asked for Potions, so you'll need clothes for any weather conditions. I also see a large bandage under your hat, so I'll give you a bandana to cover that up. Any color preferences?" The cashier took a moment to realize Ash's current outfit consisted of nothing but black and denim, and sighed before grabbing a far larger variety of clothing and handing it to him.

"Despite your age, it looks like you're pretty new to this. That backpack doesn't have enough room for everything you need, not if you plan on carrying rain gear and cold weather clothing along with everything else you need. Here, this one is a lot sturdier and matches decently with your hat. This is a light rain poncho that won't take up too much room, and I grabbed a ski-jacket, gloves, thermal top and bottom, and a few bandanas. All of them are black, so you don't need to replace your regular outfit." The clerk was nearly out of breath as he handed Ash things the trainer hadn't figured to buy until shortly before he would need them.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can afford all of that. I did get a decent amount of money from my win over Brock, but I've never bought that much at once before." The clerk seemed to ignore Ash's protest, ringing up the prices of everything that had been pulled out, including the cans of food and salted meat that Ash had grabbed himself.

"You're in luck, we're having a big sale today. It's called the 'help the people affected by Team Rocket in Mt. Moon' special sale. Brock already gave the store thirty thousand Poke, so you and the others that got hurt in the path get 75% off everything in the store. That'll be 3,000 Poke for everything." Ash was caught off guard when he heard that Brock had donated so much to the store, but he quickly realized this could be used as a tax deduction by the store for reducing prices so significantly. He paid the man and left moving to the bridge that led to the northern countryside.

Ash shouldered his new pack, gazing at the sparkling water under the bridge. He smiled, knowing his newest partner would be coming from there.

111111111111111111

**Omake: The Adventures of Gary Oak, Part 2**

Mt. Moon had been kind to Gary, leaving him with a Dome Fossil and several Pokemon, even a rare Clefairy for Gramps to study. The Hikers running in fear of his Wartortle and Mankey had also been rather pleasing for what was looking to be a Training Prodigy. There had been something even greater than leaving his fellow trainers in tears, however. His Spearow had evolved into the magnificent Fearow, making it his first fully evolved Pokemon. He had celebrated the only way Gary Oak knew how: using it to destroy the Gym Pokemon in Cerulean.

Not all was good for our intrepid antagonist, for he had to deal with a completely new experience while in Cerulean. The youngest of the Waterflower Sisters had rejected him when he asked her out, his first time being refused for just about anything. She had also pulled a hammer out of nowhere and bashed it into the ground next to him when he began wheedling for just a chance. Gary had suffered what was to be his first loss, and he quickly thought up a scheme to make sure that his rival would suffer similarly.

"Just so you know, the second-best from Pallet Town will be coming by in less than a year. He's a total sexist and thinks that only men should be battling Pokemon. I just want you to be prepared for when you see him. He's Ash Ketchum, hope you can break him of his stupidity." Now, what Gary was saying was totally false, but the Waterflower Sisters had no reason to doubt him. Indeed, Misty was more willing to believe he had a sexist rival than that he wanted to date her. A wicked gleam entered the young woman's eyes, bringing some comfort to the rejected man in front of her.

Gary started walking on his path to stardom once more, whistling that same upbeat tune he had last time he set Ash an obstacle. Oh yeah, being him was the best.

**P.S: PLEASE SEND TRAINERS IN A PM WITH "TRAINER" AS THE SUBJECT**

**Endnote: So, 200 follows at three chapters? And 150 favorites? Maybe I'm not as bad at this as I thought. Oh, on another note, 'Salamander' is a word for fire-dragon. I assume most people reading put that together in context, but I don't need people to tell me that Charmander isn't an amphibian. Besides, his name in English comes from 'charred-salamander'. The tune that Gary whistles in the Omakes is his own theme song from Gen I, just so you guys know what to imagine there.**


End file.
